


The One True Knight

by luna_plath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the following moons Daenerys and Brienne grew ever closer.  It came as a surprise for the court to see their Queen, who was spoken of as one of the most beautiful women in the world, with Brienne, who wore men’s armor and had more scars than an alley cat.  Daenerys took no heed of their talk.  For the first time in years she had a companion she felt she could fully trust, someone who truly embodied the virtues all knights were meant to uphold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One True Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefairfleming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairfleming/gifts).



> I wrote this for Jal80, who wanted to see a fic with a romance between these two ladies.

King’s Landing is a shell of a city, with so many dead from the long winter and the brutality of her conquest. Daenerys does not fool herself in thinking that her rule has saved lives—she saw whole villages go up in flames from upon Drogon’s back—but she hopes that, despite the great cost, her reign will result in a peaceful era for Westeros.

She does her best to hear out the demands of her subjects. Daenerys spends long hours within the Small Council chamber, now a Great Council, with a member from every corner of the Seven Kingdoms, while still making time to hear petitions from commoners and noblemen alike.

It is late afternoon and she has spent the better part of the day on the Iron Throne, hearing grievances and doing her best to rule fairly. However, after listening to the endless petty complaints from minor lords she has grown tired. 

Ser Jorah must surely take note of it, for he asks, “Will this be the last one, your grace?”

“Yes,” Daenerys replies. “Send them in.”

At first the Queen only sees the silhouette of a broad, impossibly tall man, but once the figure comes into the light she realizes that the subject before her is no man, but a horribly scarred woman. How odd it is to see a lady in such clothes—is this another Westerosi custom that Daenerys has yet to learn? Judging from Jorah’s expression she doubts it.

“Your grace,” the woman says, bowing before her. “I am the Lady Brienne of Evenfal and I must beg your mercy on the part of two young women, in the hopes that you might hear my words and grant them clemency.”

Despite her weariness Daenerys is riveted. She nods for the woman to continue.

“I was formerly pledged to his grace King Renly, I served as a member of his Rainbow Guard until he was unjustly slain. In the wake of his death Lady Catelyn Stark saved my life. She was the wife to Lord Eddard Stark and mother to the ladies Sansa and Arya, and I swore my service to her in gratitude. Lady Catelyn gave me one command for all my service: to find and protect her innocent daughters. She was brutally killed at the Twins some time later, but in the years since I have attempted to keep my oath. As you know, the Lady Sansa rules in Winterfell with her sister beside her, but it is spoken that you have yet to settle peace terms with the Starks, that there is bad blood between your houses. Your grace, I have journeyed here to beg your mercy for the ladies Stark. At the start of the War of the Five Kings they were only children—even their mother could not protect them.”

At this Lady Brienne seemed to be overcome with emotion.

“I will not have it be said that I failed my lady,” she said, her eyes closing briefly.

Daenerys rose from her seat, making the slow progression from the Iron Throne to the plush red carpet lain before it.

“How long has it been since Lady Catelyn was killed?” she asked.

“Nearly five years, your grace,” Brienne said simply.

“And you have faithfully served her all this time,” Daenerys said, marveling at such dedication. “She must have been a very fine woman indeed to ensure such loyalty.”

“Your grace, I believe she was.”

“I am very impressed by your loyalty,” Daenerys said. “I will take your words into account, my lady, and I would like to formally invite you to reside at court with me.”

Brienne’s expression was one of shock, her watery blue eyes wide with disbelief.

“I would have you as a member of my household guard, if it pleases you.”

She bowed her head once again and said, “I would be honored, your grace.”

During the following moons Daenerys and Brienne grew ever closer. It came as a surprise for the court to see their Queen, who was spoken of as one of the most beautiful women in the world, with Brienne, who wore men’s armor and had more scars than an alley cat. Daenerys took no heed of their talk. For the first time in years she had a companion she felt she could fully trust, someone who truly embodied the virtues all knights were meant to uphold.

Lady Brienne accompanied her as a member of her guard in the throne room and stood sentinel outside the council chambers. It became second-nature to share Brienne’s company, until one day Daenerys found herself wanting to share her friend’s company in other ways.

They were standing on the balcony off her solar, the pair of them taking in the view of Blackwater Bay. The waters were calmer than usual, with hardly any whitecaps in sight and only a light breeze coming off the sea.

“Do you miss your home, your grace?” Brienne asked.

Caught off guard, Daenerys said, “Westeros was always meant to be my home, but I do remember a house from when I was little, the house with the painted red door and the lemon tree in the yard. Do you miss Tarth, my lady?”

“How could I miss Tarth when I have your company, your grace?” she said, shyly looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

Feeling a tingling in her belly, Daenerys reached over and placed her hand on Brienne’s scarred cheek, her skin growing warm as she felt the rough tissue beneath her fingertips.

“My one true knight, where would I be without you?” Daenerys asked, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips.

They stood on the balcony, the salty air from the sea sharp in her lungs, her heart practically thrumming out of her chest. As captivated as she was, it would have been impossible for Daenerys to break away.

Brienne encircled her with her strong, lean arms and that’s when Daenerys knew that everything would work out. All the pain and misfortune that she’d suffered to arrive here had been worth it, even the wars and the loss of her sun and stars, because the gods had deemed her worthy of someone as special as Brienne.


End file.
